


Angel Without Wings

by SoftSmile



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Demon Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Master/Servant, Medieval Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29929371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftSmile/pseuds/SoftSmile
Summary: I just needed somewhere to store this piece of literature I wrote for a roleplay campaign me and my friends were doing,..,.,





	Angel Without Wings

**Author's Note:**

> if you do read this without context by snooping around my fucking shit here  
> -Angel/Soro is a demon-kin angel  
> -Tyvim is a big ol blessed paladin who gets reincarnated from time to time  
> -they both have some very unique traits considering appearance, but Angel is a fucking femboy ok

Angel was following Tyvim calmly around, which seemed to get increasingly annoying for the Paladin. It's been going on for a few weeks now, and Tyvim had figured out the best way to get rid of the angel. 

"Cleve. Go clean up the barracks."

Angel hesitantly nodded, his nose scrunching up in distaste. Curse his biology for not wanting to talk back. He should've been better than this. He turned on his heel, making his way over to the barracks.

It was filled with chatting soldiers, mindlessly gambling and talking about incoherent but surely inappropriate things. He kept his head low as he swept and cleaned like a meager servant.

He continued calmly for a few uninterrupted minutes, having gotten into a proper groove with the soldiers conversation making for nice background noise. Then he was called.

"Hey, sirrah!" 

He didn't respond at first, after all, most of the soldiers were ranked differently, and a lot could be properly referred to as such. Then he felt a tapping on his bare shoulder, making him jump.

"Yes, do you need something?" He glared at the man who dared interrupt his duties.

"Sirrah, I was calling you. Clean up tha' mess those guys made." He gestured to where a puddle of liquid was, along with some chunks of uneaten scraps laid in it. 

"I'm sure you're perfectly capable of cleaning that up. Here." He handed the man two cloths. 

The man actually had the audacity to laugh at him, shaking his head. "Nice one. Now clean up tha' fucken mess."(edited)

Angel was taken aback overall. How dare this low life command him in such a way? It was disrespectful. 

"Do not speak to me that way." He held his ground, having a strong urge to bare his teeth.

"I'm not fuckin' around, Sirrah. Who knew maids were this pesky?" 

Maid? He was a fucking holy servant! So, with a snap of his fingers, he paralyzed the disrespectful human. He walked out of the barracks before a commotion could start.

He went to go find Tyvim, who was speaking to one of the higher ups about their next attack strategy. Apparently a new demon wave was seen about a day away from their camp.

He walked to his side, keeping his hands plastered in front of him with his head held slightly downwards. It was a habit, especially when he was about to ask to stop being commanded. 

"Tyvim. I wish to speak to you." He suppressed that overwhelming urge to refer to the paladin as his master. Even though it was clear as day who the holy servant belonged to.

"Hold on." 

So the servant did so, staying silent and zoning out as to not hear the absolute boring conversation of strategic discussion. 

Apparently, they had finished while the angel had gone to his own little reality. The only thing bringing him back to the one he physically belonged to was the clearing of his master's throat.

"What?"

"I'd like you to stop giving me commands." Good, he managed to get that out. "Please." Of fucking course. 

"I'm not giving you commands, I'm just telling you to do stuff. You can always say no." The paladin defended. 

He couldn't argue with that. Well, he wanted to, but he probably couldn't physically get the words of disagreement out. 

"Right, sorry." The angel spoke, his voice low as he twiddled with his thumbs. "I'll be going now. Sorry for bothering you." His mouth had tinged into an obvious frown, trying to hide his obvious sadness but unable.

He walked out, heading over to the housing development. He managed to convince the captain that he deserved his own room, since he did basically make it livable. Which he did, along with decorating like royalty was visiting. 

It was more for his comfort than the soldiers.

He sat on his creaky bed after closing his equally noisy door. He wasn't a carpenter, so he lacked the ability to fix most of the architectural downfalls. That made him feel even worse.

He was made for fixing everything. Doing meager work so the people he protected wouldn't have to.

So, he slumped on his bed in a depressive position. 

Until his master walked into his room. How didn't he hear the paladin's armor? He was practically a walking noise maker. He must've zoned out.

Tyvim seemed hesitant, but finally spoke. "What's wrong?" The angel saw him rolling his eyes. He noticed everything about Tyvim. 

He decided to tell the truth. 

"I cannot disobey a command from you. Remember when I told you I am an angel servant? I am bound to you."

Bound to him? What did that even mean? Maybe that's why the 'angel' had been pestering him. He stood there, thinking for a moment.

"So, how do we fix it?"

That made Angel smile, at least. "Does it need fixing? I was born this way. I'm sorry if that makes you uncomfortable. I can keep my distance, if you wish."

Keeping his distance would give the paladin relief, but the angel also saved and helped him on multiple occasions in battle. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to keep him around?

"Alright, I'll stop telling you to do stuff."

Angel nodded appreciatively, acknowledging his words. "Thank you."

Tyvim decided to sit beside of the angel on the fragile bed, which creaked and moaned under the weight of his armor. Angel quickly scolded him.

"You'll break my bed if you sit on it you barbarian! At least take off your armor!" This change of attitude made the paladin let out a small chuckle.

"Alright, alright."

Tyvim got up, taking off his heavy armor. Each piece clunked to the ground, most likely damaging the floors. He wore simple, quite torn cloth under his armor. He didn't really care since he was almost never without it.

"I didn't actually think you would, honestly." Tyvim didn't seem like the one to let his guard down easily.

The paladin shrugged, sitting down beside of the angel.

"You look unique, it's quite a wonderful sight." The angel hesitantly put a hand on his cheek, and when the man didn't pull away he smiled softly.

"What beautiful hair. As white as your eyes. Why don't you take your armor off more often?" 

"I sleep in my armor. It's apart of me."

"Then why take it off now?" 

The paladin stayed silent for a moment before laughing it off. "Because you made a big deal of me breaking your bed." 

"Right, sorry about that, but this is the most comfortable one. I made sure I got it." He smiled smugly, putting a hand to his chest as he held his nose up. He acted like an absolute royal sometimes.

"What's mine then?"

Even if the paladin couldn't see his eyes, he could tell by the way his face stretched that they were wide. 

"Um, sorry, It's oh, It's second most comfortable! I can give you mine if you want." 

"No, it's fine. I was making a joke." 

"Oh, right, right. Sorry." 

"It's fine. You know I won't make you do anything, right?" He was a paladin after all, and he had strict morals. Having a slave, especially one with holy blood didn't exactly align with them.

"Yes, sorry."

A few minutes of semi-comfortable silence overtook them as they rested. Then, curiosity began digging away at the paladin's brain. He almost never took his armor off, and that was probably the same with the angel's bandages. So he asked.

"Is there something wrong with your eyes?" That was the first words that broke through the fragile silence of the room.

"No, why would you think that?"

"Well, I know you can see, but you keep your eyes covered all the time."

"Yes, I do. Is there something wrong with that?"

The paladin held his tongue, not getting the reaction that he hoped. 

"I'm sorry, that was rude. You obviously don't remove your armor a lot and now I'm disrespecting you for even asking about my eyes... Would you like to see them?"

That's when his curiosity blossomed. His expression showed it as well. 

So, the angel began unravelling the bandages that covered the top part of his face, which took a few moments--But when he looked up at the paladin it seemed like the entire agonizing minutes of silence was worth it. 

Three, large blinking eyes was looking up at the larger man, all of vastly different hues. His pupils were so dilated, like they were intrigued about everything around them.

His eyes were places in a triangular formation, two in a normal placement while the third set on the top. A bright, pure yellow eye topped the red and blue. Primary colors. 

"Wow." The angel was the first one to talk, even though he wasn't the one who should be gasping in amazement.

"What?" The paladin asked in a softer tone than usual.

"I can't see very well with my eyes covered, but everything is so beautiful." He was lingering on saying the word handsome, as his eyes never lingered far away from the paladin before him.

"You really do have white hair." The angel said in amazement, running his thin fingers through the short hair. "Wow. I didn't know that was possible."

"I'm of holy descent. Remember? I am reborn. My appearance must be unique so people know my status." 

"Right." He kept rubbing his hand through the paladin's hair, even scooting closer to do so more comfortably. 

"Are you alright?" 

"Seeing is so much better when it's not a battle I have to focus on. You should take your armor off more often. You're so... Handsome." 

The paladin seemed a bit uncomfortable at first, but the way the angel sifted his fingers through his hair--The way he looked at him like he could just spend hours adoring him. No one had looked at him with that kind of passion. 

"Do you really like white that much?"

"It's my favorite color."

Hesitantly, Tyvim put his hand forward into Soro's hair, marveling at how it's texture was one that could only be compared to alpaca wool--Except so much fuller.

Soro let his moving hand rest, laying his hand back onto the bed as the paladin marveled at his soft hair. Soro closed his eyes calmly, smiling happily as he was pampered.

The paladin smiled at the sight. "You look like a dog."

The angel pulled back, an offended expression. "Please." 

"I'm far cuter than a dog."

He had to agree, but he'd never voice his opinion. 

"Tyvim?"

"Yes?"

"Do you wish to know my name?"

"Would you like me to know your name?"

"Yes." 

"Alright."

With that subtle confirmation, the angel leaned towards him, whispering the truth of his name.

"Please don't speak it to the world, as I will be summoned and further bound. Though, you may say it to me, while we are unbothered. If it doesn't make you uncomfortable."

Tyvim nodded in understanding, watching the angel's expression closely as he pulled away from his ear. He was just smiling softly, with the faint hint of blood rushing to his cheeks. 

"Are you alright? You look a bit red in the face? Did you catch that cold going around?"

"No, I'm quite fine, I enjoy your company, Tyvim."

He smiled. "I enjoy yours as well."

Even with his eyes revealed to the world, able to see every pore on the copper skinned paladin, he was still so blind. If his husband ever got out of the chains of the 'saints' he'd smite the paladin if he knew angel's intent.

Never Soro though.

So, he leaned in, pressing his lips against Tyvim's. It wasn't recuperated at first, the paladin lost in aimless thought. He shouldn't be doing this. He knew Soro wasn't really a full angel, and it seemed he had demon characteristics. But demons weren't this alluring. Not even an incubi. 

He put pressure on the angel's lips anyway, despite his best efforts to attempt to convince himself this was a bad idea. It honestly was, but he didn't care much about that right now.

This went on for a minute or so, each one of them just pulling away from small kisses only to dive in more passionately. It became more intense as Tyvim's tongue slipped into the other man's mouth. 

Soro's lips parted for the intrusion, leaning backwards as the pressure put on him by the paladin only increased. He pushed the paladin gently off of him, his cheeks already reddening with the familiar rush of blood.

"I'm sorry." Was all the paladin said, afraid that he had crossed his boundaries. 

"It's alright, let's just readjust, please." The angel's tone was soft, and a bit more high pitched; trying to hide the stuttering that was bound to come up.

So they did, with both of their cheeks already darkened, their temperature already increasing from such fervidly actions.

Soro was laid on his back, with Tyvim sitting in between his legs on the small bed that creaked under their combined weight.

Tyvim's hands failed to stay sturdy, feeling every slight movement Soro made, he was coming increasingly aroused at the sight of the writhing angel. 

Then, his eyes wondered farther downwards, getting a good peek of what was hiding behind that regal dress of his. With Soro's right knee slightly raised, and constantly twitching, Tyvim got a good look at something that looked immorally like white transparent lace.

There was no way.

"It's alright. You can look." Soro didn't want him to feel like he was forcing anything onto the angel just because he was a servant.

So he did, with rough copper colored hands sliding up pale thighs; he brought up the man's dress to reveal feminine underwear that was indeed made out of white lace like material. 

The angel chuckled at the paladin's embarrassed and awe-struck face.

"It's spider silk. A nice lad made it for me, I thought it was charming, isn't it?"

The paladin nodded. "Very stylish."

The angel laughed at that reaction. "Thank you, I appreciate it. They were expensive though."

That gave the paladin an idea, a rather unholy one at that. Oh well, he was already sinning, committing such acts with a male. A demon-kin at that.

Tyvim lowered himself further onto the angel, kissing at his nape as his hands made their way under his underwear. 

This made the angel shutter, his legs shaking slightly under the weight of the paladin combined with the building of pleasure in his stomach. 

A moan escaped Soro's lips as the large copper hand started caressing his small cock. His entire hand fit over the feminine man's crotch, encasing his dick with just a few fingers. 

Tyvim was taken aback however when the large belt Soro wore started moving. Arms. He had four arms. Of course he would. The lower pair of hands pushed down the silky underwear so the paladin could have better access.

"Please keep going."

How could he refuse?

Tyvim began taking off the rest of his clothing he had stashed away under all of his usual armor, showing off his chiseled and perfect upper and lower body.

This was Soro's turn to be taken aback, of course he knew from experience knights, especially paladins had wonderful bodies from all the exertion; but the way his copper skin shined in the dim light of the room made the angel drool.

The feminine male sat up, locking his lips suddenly with the paladin, crawling into his lap, locked securely in a protective embrace. The large arms around him made him feel small, but the size difference kind of made everything a bit...Hotter?

Soro's upper set of arms were wrapped securely around Tyvim's arms as they shared their long and sloppy kiss, the others feeling up his abs and various other muscles.

The angel broke the kiss, looking at the white hair of the man he so adored. "Would you like--to go further?"

Tyvim knew if he didn't make a decision, a physical decision, he'd never get what he truly desired. He pushed the small man down, towering over him. He chucked the very expensive underwear to the other side of the room before he lowered his head in between those porcelain thighs.

Heaven couldn't be compared to the feeling he got as the paladin sloppily ate him out. Pleasure sparking up in every nerve, moans pouring out of his mouth as he felt a prodding tongue at his entrance. 

All of the new sensations at once overwhelmed him, the visuals, the physical feeling, the emotional feelings, and god what it did to his spirit. "Please, I can't last long! Master!"

Soro rarely called Tyvim his master, even though it was true now more than ever. Though, it did make the paladin stop, looking up to the blushing man with half lidded eyes and a coy smile. 

The large man man handled the angel, sitting him up and bringing him back into his lap. The bed creaked at the sudden movement, but Soro couldn't bring himself to care as he felt Tyvim's large cock pressing up against his stomach.

He was a bit anxious, to say the least. His husband was quite well endowed, but he wasn't sure he had as much girth as a certain paladin. 

Tyvim was staring Soro down, a stern expression on his face as those three eyes looked down, then back up in confusion and worry. 

"Are you alright?"

The angel nodded, his cheeks reddening further out of embarrassment.

The paladin nodded back in confirmation, his firm hands coming to grasp the small waist of the demon-kin. He lifted his hips up with ease, lowering him down on his large cock.

Soro let the paladin handle him freely, simply moving where he wanted. The intrusion stung at first, but it was something he was all too used to. A minute or two of being buried to the hilt, his legs shaking slightly, Tyvim began moving.

The rhythm was agonizingly slow at first, until the angel began to move his legs, lifting his hips in unison to the paladin's movements. This made Tyvim grunt, increasing his pace and tightening his grip on those wonderful but clothed thighs. 

His dress was going to be ruined after this.

Soro's moans got more high pitched as the pace gradually increased after his teasing, all of his hands grasping onto the paladin's shoulders to stabilize himself.

His legs began to shake, the ache starting to set in from riding Tyvim. The paladin didn't seem to even notice his predicament, simply moving his hips steadily with his hands despite the whines coming from the angel.

Soon, Soro came with a loud moan, throwing his head back in ecstasy. Despite this, Tyvim kept moving for a good time after he came, absolutely destroying the poor whimpering demon-kin. 

Eventually the large male came, his cum pouring out of the angel's abused ass, leaking all over the bed. Soro let out another whine, this one a bit more childish.

"I told you this was one of the best beds. Uggh." He let his head rest in Tyvim's large chest after the man pulled out and allowing the cum to drench the bed even further. 

"Sorry..."


End file.
